Blues
by B. Lilac
Summary: "O verdadeiro Blues não faz você pular. Se você se anima, não é Blues. Chamam de Blues, mas não é." Son House


_Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. O Blues se basta.

_**~ Blues**_

**~x~**

"O verdadeiro Blues não faz você pular. Se você se anima, não é Blues. Chamam de Blues, mas não é."

(Son House)

**~x~**

Hinata fechou os olhos e espirrou, remexendo em seguida nas mangas do casaco à procura de um _Kleenex_. Assoou o nariz com descrição e enfiou o lenço de papel de volta à manga, acomodando-se melhor em sua cadeira desconfortável. Ainda não se acostumara àquela atmosfera espessa de fumaça. Fumaça de cigarro, fumaça de charuto, fumaça de cigarrilhas.

À sua frente, sobre a mesa, repousava um copo de uísque batizado com, pelo menos, três dedos de água. Não tinha estômago suficiente para tomar aquilo puro, e ainda lhe restava uma boa quantidade de amor próprio, para não passar a noite inteira na água mineral da torneira.

Oh, era exatamente por culpa de seu amor próprio que estava ali.

O _Crossroad_ era certamente um buraco. Um buraco sujo, malcheiroso, com fumaça escapando pelas gretas das paredes e do teto como uma neblina venenosa. Mas era o buraco mais aconchegante que Hinata já esteve. Aquele bar de _blues_ era o lugar em que mais se sentia confortada nos últimos tempos, era um lugar para onde podia fugir de suas decepções. Aquele buraco grotesco e caricato, frequentado pelo mais deplorável e torpe estilo de gente, em nada lembrava sua vida no "dia após dias".

Aquele lugar era como um _blues_ vivo e sólido, do tipo que se bastava.

No palco improvisado, evidente no meio das mesas apesar da iluminação pobre, um homem tocava uma versão sofrida de "Sweet Home Chicago", de Robert Johnson. A habilidade do homem com a guitarra a encantava, apesar de sua mesa ser afastada e isolada demais para que conseguisse ver suas mãos e acompanhar o movimento de seus dedos sobre as cordas do instrumento. Levou seu uísque aguado aos lábios e fez uma careta – será que, de alguma forma, a água deixava aquilo mais intragável?

Terminada a música, sem mais uma palavra, o homem apanhou seu instrumento e desceu do palco. Hinata o observou se misturar às sombras e caminhar até o balcão, onde se sentou e recebeu do _barman_ uma dose generosa de qualquer coisa que julgou ser forte demais para seu estômago aguentar – imaginava que esse pessoal era capaz até mesmo de beber fluido de bateria. Observou-o dar tapinhas nas costas do indivíduo sentando ao seu lado, e este esvaziar num só trago o conteúdo de seu copo.

E o indivíduo se levantou. Caminhou para o palco, misturado às sombras como se ele mesmo fosse parte delas. Ele era todo negro, uma negritude impossível e apavorante através da fumaça densa. Hinata até se esqueceu do sabor amargo de uísque em sua língua e da coceira desagradável no nariz e no fundo da garganta.

O _bluesman_ de negro sacou uma guitarra do _case_ que carregava e levantou a cabeça com altivez, deixando que seu rosto fosse parcialmente iluminado pela claridade parca do lugar. Levou para trás os cabelos revoltos e tocou a primeira nota. Havia uma destreza arrogante e, ao mesmo tempo, sincera na maneira com que ele tocava. A maneira como toca uma pessoa que carregou uma garrafa de _blend_ adulterado a uma encruzilhada e vendeu sua alma em troca daqueles dedilhados.

Hinata reconheceu as notas e deixou-se levar, com algum acanhamento, por aquela voz baixa e rouca, por aquele timbre solitário de quem canta com o coração despedaçado e carregado de solidão. O _bluesman_ de negro tocava "Death Letter" como se houvesse recebido, naquela manhã, a notícia da morte de seu amor, e não soubesse que a amava até vê-la repousando. Hinata sentiu como se ela mesma pedisse misericórdia por sua alma perversa.

Seus sentimentos borbulhavam por dentro, aquela sensação de que "não sabe se mata quem lhe decepcionou ou se chora de novo". E bateu aquela solidão, muito maior do que a solidão que a impulsionou a fazer parte da clientela fixa do _Crossroad_. Quando a música acabou, encostou-se melhor na cadeira e permitiu-se a apenas sentir.

Até o estampido de um copo sendo colocado à sua frente com algo de indelicadeza. Era o _bluesman_ de negro.

- Southern Comfort e Coca – disse ele, e Hinata pensou ter vislumbrado um brilho rubro nos olhos do homem, como quem realmente vendeu a alma. – Algo me diz que você precisa.

E ele foi embora assim como veio. Hinata experimentou da bebida e concordou que estava precisando mesmo. Mas, de certo modo, não a fez se sentir melhor. Fazer o que, assim era o Blues.

**~x~**

**Sinceramente, nem me lembro como veio a ideia para escrever isso – e ela veio faz uns dois dias. E estava um pouco mais obscura na minha cabeça. Mas eu acho que vai me ajudar a parar de ouvir Son House.**

**Para quem se interesse, eu recomendo que assista ao Extrato MTV sobre Blues – o link segue abaixo -, feito em homenagem ao centenário de Robert Johnson. Essa história de vender a alma é vinculada a ele. E se animar assistir, preste atenção ao finalzinho do segundo bloco, onde aparece o Son House dando sua opiniãozinha singela - e o reverendo concorda com ele.**

P.S.: Coisa interessante que sempre acontece comigo, eu descubro as coisas só depois. Há um filme com o Samuel L. Jackson chamado Entre o Céu e o Inferno (Black Snake Moan) que é excelente e segue toda essa temática. O filme é todo naquele estilo sulista, a trilha sonora é impecável - inclusive há músicas interpretadas pelo próprio Samuel - e tem a "participação" do Son House. Então, recomendo que ouçam a trilha sonora - e que vejam o filme, claro.**  
**

**Sem mais delongas, agradeço pela leitura e até a próxima.**

**~ mtv . uol . com . br / videos / programas / extrato-mtv / blues**


End file.
